dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Robo Dog (Paw Patrol)
Robo-Dog is Ryder's custom-made robot. Bio Paw Patrol Robo-Dog is Ryder's dog robot. He was created by Ryder, with some help from Rocky. He drives the PAW Patroller. He also pilots the Air Patroller, He is also the driver of the Mission PAW Cruiser. He also drives the Sea Patroller, due to being a machine, Robo-Pup is prone to malfunction if he is damaged. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms Like Marshall, Robo-Dog is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into previous Sixth Rangers and Bangai Heroes. Ryder has the ability to fuse different Ranger Cards together, allowing him to transform into hybrid ranger forms. Arsenal *'Paw Cellular' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Spear' *'Ranger Cards' Mecha *'Rescue Patroller' Final Waves *Paw Supernova: Inserting his Rescue Paw Card into the Paw Spear Gun Mode, Robo-Dog fires a supercharged energy bullet at an opponent. *Paw Shooting Star: Inserting his Rescue Paw Card into the Paw Spear Mode, Robo Dog hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *Paw Supernova and Slash: A team attack where Robo Dog fires a Rescue Supernova which one of the other Rescuers boots with a Rescue Slash. **Twin Supernova (w/ Rescue Silver) : Inserting his Rescue Paw Card into the Paw Spear Gun Mode, Robo-Dog fires a supercharged energy bullet with Rescue Silver at an opponent. - Rescue Changes= After Robo Dog officially joined the Rescue Paw, Greg formed a connection between Robo Dog's Paw Buckle and the case containing the Ranger Cards, allowing Robo Dog to access the Ranger Cards in order to transform into previous Sentai Heroes. *DragonRanger **Dragon Armor **Zyusouken Appearances: - KibaRanger= *KibaRanger **Weapons ***Byakkoshinken **Attacks ***Howling New Star: Scattered Echo Appearances: - KingRanger= *KingRanger **Weapons ***King Stick **Attacks ***King Victory Flash ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver **Weapons ***Silver Blazer **Vehicles ***Auto Slider **Attacks ***Blazer Impact Appearances: - GoSilver= *GoSilver **Weapons ***Silver V-Laser Appearances: - TimeFire= *TimeFire **Weapons ***V3 Defender **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver **Gao Hustler Rod Appearances: - Shurikenger= *Shurikenger **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Fire Sword ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - Fire Mode= *Shurikenger Fire Mode **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Miracle Thousand Ball Appearances: }} - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller **Wing Pentact This form is exclusive to S3. Ep. 17 Abare Mode = Dino Guts.. - DekaBreak= *DekaBreak **BraceThrottle Appearances: - MagiShine= *MagiShine **MagiLamp Buster Appearances: - Bouken Silver= *Bouken Silver **Weapons ***Sagasniper ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Sagastrike ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Go-On Wings= *Go-On Gold **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ***Double Engine Soul Kankanbar **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Silver) ***Crossing Stopper Appearances: - Go-On Silver= *Go-On Silver (male version) (N/A) Appearances: Rescuers and Paw }} - Shinken Gold= *Shinken Gold **Weapons ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Knight= *Gosei Knight **Transformation Devices ***Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular **Gosei Cards ***Defenstorm ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Leon Laser Appearances: - Gokai Silver= *Gokai Silver **Arsenal ***Gokai Buckle ***Gokai Spear ***Ranger Keys Final Waves *''Gokai Supernova'': Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Gun Mode, Gokai Silver fires a supercharged energy bullet at an opponent *''Gokai Shooting Star'': Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Mode, Gokai Silver hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *''Gokai Supernova and Slash'': A team attack where Gokai Silver fires a Gokai Supernova which one of the other Gokaigers boots with a Gokai Slash. Appearances: - Beet Buster= *Beet Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Blaster *Arsenal **DriveBlade **Transpod Appearances: - Stag Buster= *Stag Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Blaster *Arsenal **DriveBlade **Transpod Appearances: - Kyoryu Gold= *Kyoryu Gold **Transformation Devices ***Gabrichanger: Transformation device that also acts as a blaster and a mini-blade. *Arsenal **MoBuckle: Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. **Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon: Main battery-like device that is the source of Kyoryu Gold's powers. **Zandar Thunder Appearances: - ToQ 6gou= *ToQ 6gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***Guide Breaker Appearances: - StarNinger= *StarNinger **Weapons ***Nin Shuriken ***Star Sword-Gun Appearances: - Zyuoh the World= Rhinos Form is Zyuoh the World's primary form. *Zyuoh the World **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (rod mode) Attacks *Zyuoh Slash : Zyuoh The World and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. Appearances: - Wolf= Wolf Form is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Wolf Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Attacks *Zyuoh the Burst: Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: - Crocodile= Crocodile Form is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Crocodile Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Attacks *Zyuoh The Finish: Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: }} - Lupin X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) *X Trains Attacks *'Superior X' (スペリオルエックス Superioru Ekkusu): Lupin X slashes with the X Rod Sword in an x-energy pattern that rockets towards the opponent, leaving a prominent x-shaped image on the foe before exploding. *'Superior Shot': Lupin X readies his X Changer as the muzzle charges energy into a white bullet. It is then shot as a flaming white bullet that homes in on the foe. Appearances: - Patren X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Rod Mode) *X Trains Attacks *'Excellent X: Patren X shifts the lever three times to then form a large sharp X sigil surrounded by a spinning ring of crosses, then jabs the rod into the construct to fire it. '''Appearances:' }} - Extra Heroes= *Signalman **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash Appearances: - Black Knight= *Black Knight **Weapons ***Bull Riot **Attacks ***Black Strike ***Mane of Fire ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: }} - Core Rangers= *Akarenger This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Aorenger= *Aorenger This form is exclusive to Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja. - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - DenziRed= *DenziRed **'Denzi Punch' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - VulEagle= *VulEagle This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed **Red Rope -> Red Ruby Whip This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Attacks ***'Great Explosion' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - DynaPink= *DynaPink (male version) **Dyna Rod This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - Red1= *Red1 **Bio Sword This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon **Change Sword This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Flash= *Red Flash **'Prism Holy Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Mask= *Red Mask *Masky Blade This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon **'Falcon Saber' Appearances: - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo **Turbo Lazer This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - FiveRed= *FiveRed **'V Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk **'Bringer Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger **Dairen Rod This form is exclusive to A Lovely Christmas. - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed **'Secret Sword Kakuremaru' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - OhRed= *OhRed This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Racer= *Red Racer **'Fender Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - MegaRed= *MegaRed **'Drill Saber' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - GingaRed= *GingaRed **'Mane of Fire' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - GoRed= *GoRed **Five Laser This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - TimeRed= *TimeRed **'VolBlaster' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - GaoRed= *GaoRed This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed **Weapons ***'Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru' **Attacks ***'Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - AbaRed= *AbaRed **'Tyranno Rod' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - DekaRed= *DekaRed **'D-Magnum 01 & 02' Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed **'MagiStick' ***'Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red **'Bouken Javelin' Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red **'Self-Changing Mantan Gun' **'Road Saber' Appearances: - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red **'Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **'Skick Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Gokai Red= *Gokai Red **Gokai Sabre This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Buster= *Red Buster This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Kyoryu Red= *Kyoryu Red **Deinosgrander This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou **Rail Slasher This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - AkaNinger= *AkaNinger **Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Zyuoh Eagle= *Zyuoh Eagle **EagRiser This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Shishi Red= *Shishi Red **Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - LupinRed= *LupinRed **Weapons ***VS Changer This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Patren 1gou ♂= *Patren 1gou **VS Changer This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Aka 1gou= *Aka 1gou **One Sword This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Flacon Race Car= *Flacon Race Car **'Power Road Saber' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Fire Ranger= *Fire Ranger **Fire Punch **Fire Kick This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Chef= *Red Chef **Flambé Pan This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Tan'i Red= *Tan'i Red **Double Sniper Shooter This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - JukenRed= *JukenRed This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Poppy= *Red Poppy **Poppy Lance This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Paw= *Red Paw **'Paw Sabre' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen.. }} - Gold Mode= After discovering Ryder's ability to create Hybrid Ranger Cards, Ryder created the Gold Anchor Card by combining all 15 of the Sixth Ranger cards which enabled him to transform into Robo Paw Gold Mode. To activate Gold Mode, Robo Dog inserts the Anchor Card into a slot at the bottom of the Robo Cellular. Doing so summons a human sized Anchor Card that transforms into armor that attaches to Robo Dog's body as his helmet pushes down. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength while the Paw Spear assumes a third form called Anchor Mode. Final Waves *''Paw Legend Dream'': Robo Paw Gold Mode's primary finisher where he summons the spirits of 7 of the past Sixth Rangers, who along with Ryder fire energy blasts that transform into the remaining 8 past sixth rangers who attack the opponent before Robo Dog finishes them off with a double anchor slash. *''Paw Legend Crash'': Robo Dog summons the spirits of all previous Silver Rangers along with Go-On Gold to attack an opponent alongside him. *''Paw Legend Smash'': Summoning the spirits of all fifteen previous Sixth Rangers, Robo Dog combines their power with his own as he performs a devastating jumping overhead anchor slash. *''Paw Shooting Star Slash'': A team attack where Robo Dog hurls the Paw Spear in Anchor Mode while the other Rescue Paw perform a Paw Slash which combine with the Paw Spear to form an energy blast in the form of the Rescue Paw's symbol. When the blast strikes an opponent, the Paw Spear penetrates through them first while the Paw Slashes separate and deliver the final blow. In Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O, Red Paw can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become Red Paw Gold Mode. However, as it is Ryder's card, Red Paw's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. As shown in cards, Ryder's Gold Mode can be used by the rest of the Rescuers and Paw as well. Appearances: - Hybrids= Go-On Wings is Robo-Dog's second unique form, combined from two of the Go-On Wing Ranger Cards. When the others performed a Rescue Change into the Go-Ongers, Ryder was unsure which of the Go-On Wings Robo Dog should transform into. As he wished there was a way for him to be both, the cards merged into one which enabled him to transform into a hybrid Go-On Wings. In this form, he utilizes both of the Go-On Wings' Rocket Daggers with a Wing trigger on both sides of his belt. Weapons *Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (x2) Attacks *Jet Dagger Appearances: - Christmas Paw= /Green Paw)]] Rescue Christmas is Robo Dog's fourth unique form. While fighting Action Commander Bibaboo on Christmas Eve, Robo Dog decided to fuse Marshall's and Rocky's cards together to create a holiday themed form. With his green and red color as well as the gold Paw symbol on his helmet, Robo Dog not only served as a "Christmas hero" but also matched the colors of the flag of Portugal; the nation which brought Christmas to Japan. Weapons *Rescue Sabre *Rescue Gun Final Waves *Rescue Christmas Slash: Rescue Christmas' Final Wave attack. Essentially a Rescue Blast and Slash performed with a green Rescue Blast backed by a red Rescue Slash; used in conjunction with the other Rescuers using Battle Fever's Penta Force cannon to finish off Action Commander Bibaboo. This form is exclusive to A Lovely Christmas - Red-Silver Paw Hybrid= During the time Insarn's gun fused Marshall and Robo-Dog, their powers became fused together, and so, when Robo-Dog used his card with Marshall's Paw Changer, the hybrid form of Red Paw and Robo Paw was made. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Paw Sabre ' *'Paw Blaster ' *'Ranger Cards' This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuer: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. }} }} Abilities He has all the different skills of the PAW Patrol, but his skills are enhanced. He is shown to be a capable driver and pilot, operating vehicles such as the PAW Patroller and Air Patroller, Robo-Pup is shown to be able to fix and "upgrade" various devices (such as the Pet Parlor's hair dyer or the Lookout's Elevator) and vehicles (such as turning Alex's Toy Airplane into a Toy Jet, or increasing the horsepower of the Flounder's engine), though said upgrades usually end up causing trouble (fixes stuff too good as Alex puts it) as the repairs are the result of Robo-Pup malfunctioning. Fortunately Robo-Pup is later fixed by Ryder. Despite the trouble his upgrades caused, Katie liked the upgrade to her Parlor's hair dyer and refused to let Ryder fix it. Earlier in the episode, when Ryder was calibrating Robo-Dog's Pup Pack, his pup pack's arm was shown to be strong enough to fling a wrench through the garage door leaving a gaping hole in the metal, when he'd only been given the simple task of putting it away. After some extra calibration, he was able to be more delicate and successfully put the wrench away without causing any damage. At the beginning of the episode, Robo-Dog was shown to have quick reflexes, which he put to use to prevent the pups treat filled dog bowls from falling on them following one of Marshall's frequent wipeouts. In his debut episode he was shown to be able to dig better than Rubble, though he originally was remote controlled. Its known that Ryder had upgraded Robo-Dog to take vocal commands improving his functionality. Appearance Robo-Dog has a white body with blue floppy ears. His face is a screen with eyes and a black nose. His collar is orange and bears a blue tag with a white paw on it, which is also his off button. His tail serves as his antenna to receive commands from Ryder's controller, which is why he went haywire after it got bent. His first tail antenna had an orange end, and his new tail antenna has a purple end. Appearances See Also *Robo Dog Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Rescue PAW Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers